superpower_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruth Aldine
Ruth Aldine is a mutant with psychically-based powers. Her telepathic abilities are more accurate and efficient in psychometry. The full extent of her abilities, once stolen by the disembodied consciousness of her brother, include: Astral energy manipulation: Aldine has a varying capacity for the manipulation of psionic energy. *''Astral energy solidification:'' Unlike most psychics, Aldine is able to give substance to astral energy to solidify psychic forms. **''Astral projection materialization:'' Aldine is able to physicallyl cast her psionic projection into the physical world while remainign impermissible or pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the astral world. **''Astral armor:'' She has shown to erect protective psi-armor to battle the World Worm. **''Astral weaponry:'' She has demonstrated the ability to materialize a blade of raw psychic power. Astral plane tapping: She can tap into the enormous psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy. After her brother died for the final time, Aldine had showcased an all new power set to match her new found confidence. It may be possible that she already possessed this ability in weakened form due to mental disability. Telepathy: Aldine is able to read minds and dreams. She can perceive infnormation through reading the minds of those around her. She can utilize her telepathic ability in various ways, including: *''Astral projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto the astral plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Astral travel:'' She is capable of forging psionic links with herself and her body to travel in astral form. A unique trait of her astral form is the ability to interact with the physical world as though she were tangible. *''Psychometry:'' Aldine has the ability to perceive information or the history of a person or object through touch that makes her knowledgeable and immune to certain objects that may change the course of events. *''Precognition:'' She is able to see events destined to occur and experience precognitive visions. These visions seem to often appear as dreams. *''Retrocognition:'' She is able to see events of the past. *''Clairvoyance:'' She is able to see far off places or events as well as present events and her surroundings. *''Telepathic immunity:'' Emma Frost stated that Aldine's mind is in too much flux for it to be read. This does not necessarily mean that Aldine is immune to telepathic assaults or other telepathic abilities. *''Mind possession:'' Aldine can possess others through her telepathic powers. *''Mental influence:'' She can manipulate others to believe whatever she desires. Reality warp immunity: Aldine is immune to David Haller's reality warp and retained her true memories and personality during the Age of X. She also exhibited some immunity to Saturnine's interdimensional fugue. Telekinesis: She can psychokinetically lift and manipulate objects at will. Chaos manipulation: Aldine is able to successfully manipulate events to achieve a certain desired outcome. With her psychometric powers, she is able to navigate, control, or warn herself or others about the dangers that may impede in their paths. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Energy manipulation Category:Energy constructs Category:Telepathy Category:Astral projection Category:Psychometry Category:Precognition Category:Retrocognition Category:Clairvoyance Category:Telepathic resistance Category:Mind possession Category:Reality warp resistance Category:Telekinesis Category:Chaos manipulation